Merry Little Christmas
by Ayshen
Summary: Cast Christmas Montage. This is my fantasy for Christmas. Nik, Lulu, Lucky, Lunacy, Mac, Robin, Maxie, Georgie, Liason, Sexis, One shot.


_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight**_

Nikolas stood at the window and watch the snow fall on the ground. Christmas Eve and the first snowfall of the year...he hoped that Lucky and Lulu would be able to safely cross over on the launch. They had taken Spencer to General Hospital to listen to "Santa" read the Nativity story...but he couldn't bring himself to go. Just being in the hospital reminded him of her and being reminded of her only made that spot in his heart ache even more. Even when Robin found the cause of his blackouts; a lobe abnormality, he did the surgery at Mercy. Sometimes he couldn't believe she was gone; he could still hear her laughing down the halls, or smell her scent on the furniture. He had buried two of the women he loved in two years...sometimes he thought the Cassadine curse had come true for him...maybe he was never meant to truly love.

"Say hi to Daddy" came from Lulu who carried in his son bundled like an Eskimo.

Every time he looked at the little boy it felt like a crack in his heart mended slightly.

He there's daddy's little man he said taking him into his arms.

"Yep, and look what Uncle Lucky has, a box of ornaments for the tree" Lucky said coming through the door.

Nik offered a slight smile knowing what his brother and sister were there for.

"Last one in the den is a rotten egg" Lulu said tearing off; Lucky giving quick chase.

Instead of following Nik looked into his son's dark eyes, "Daddy loves you"

"Yuv u dada" he said back.

He nuzzled his son close to his chest the tears burning his eyes...he had done one thing right was his last thought before following his brother and sister.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.**_

"C'mon Spanky buns, tell Santa what you want for Christmas" Luke said placing the cap on his head.

She rolled her eyes, "will you stop with that Santa crap"

"Does the Grinch turn you on instead?" he teased.

A kick to the thigh was her only response.

"Oh come on Spanky; don't be hard on me" he said curling up next to her and nibbling on her ear.

It was times like these she loved being Mrs. Luke Spencer; not that she would ever let Luke Spencer know that...unless it was life or death. Just the thought made her ice run cold...she had come too close with losing him, and so she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't take time for granted...and she would enjoy every moment she had as Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer.

"Just shut up and do me" she said which got a wide grin.

"Anything for my wife"

_**Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.**_

Georgie looked down at her wrist as she strung a popcorn garland. The charm bracelet gleamed in the light...she wondered if it shined brighter then she felt. Spinelli had given it to her just hours before...right before their first kiss. The butterflies still flew around her stomach. She tried to conceal it knowing that Robin and Maxie weren't having the best Christmas seasons in the love department. Speaking of her sister; Maxie was working on the other end of the string while Robin and her dad did a separate one. It was a Scorpio/Jones tradition to string popcorn garland on Christmas Eve after the hospital.

"God Georgie, you think you could stop thinking about Spinelli long enough to pick up the pace" Maxie asked.

"What, I"

"Oh Georgie likes Spinelli" Robin teased.

Mac laughed at his girls as Georgie threw a handful of popcorn at her sister and cousin. The doorbell rang and he got up. He would remember that moment forever...if anyone asked about it in twenty years he would remember the exact feeling, the look on his face, the way his heart palpated

"I'm home Mac" Felicia said an armload of packages in her arms.

He couldn't help it; he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

Georgie was the first to join in on the family hug...followed by a tearful but cautious Maxie. Robin stood there looking at them until Felicia caught her eyes, "get over here girl" she said and Robin started to cry and wrapped her arms around them.

Felicia couldn't help the tears as she spoke, "I'm home guys...home for good"

_**Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow**_

"Cam baby, can you hand Mommy that blue ball?" Liz asked her one arm occupied with Jake and her other decorating the Christmas tree.

"Here Mommy!" he said.

The doorbell rang and he tore off to answer, "Cameron, do not answer" came too late as he swung the door open.

"Hi Jason" Cameron greeted giving the man a high five.

She saw the same sadness she held in her eyes mirrored within him...they had both lost their sister...and their best friend...and now it was Christmas time and they both put on their happy faces for the kids.

"Come in" she said as they went back to the living room and continue to decorate the tree.

Time seemed to fly and in an hour the tree was perfect.

"Oh wait the angel"

"Can I put the angel on?" Cam asked.

"Sure buddy, I will lift you up"

Liz handed it to her son and he studied it, "Is this an angel like Auntie Emily"

She fought the tears back; what made it harder was seeing Jason's blue eyes sparkle with tears.

"Yeah"

He kissed it as Jason lifted him, "we love you Auntie Angel Emily"

Jason turned to Liz a glimmer of a smile and Liz smiled back, "yeah we do"

_**Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.**_

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Kristina complained.

"The pizza is coming; you want to open a present" Alexis asked trying to bribe her.

"YAY!"

She handed her a gift that was torn open in 2 seconds flat.

"It's a PSP! Look Molly I got a PSP just like Mikey"

"You have a PSP" she corrected as she went to answer the doorbell.

Sonny stood there with Michael and Morgan and an obscene amount of presents.

"Hey guys, come in" she said to Michael and Morgan as they ran past.

"Mikey, look I got a PSP just like you!"

"Cool"

An arched eyebrow was what Sonny got, "you're not my pizza"

"I sent him away"

"What??"

"Relax counselor; I brought dinner" he said snapping at Max, Milo and two other nameless guards bringing in serving trays.

She tried not to get excited but the smell of the food was intoxicating.

"It's prime rib, and garlic mashed potatoes...so can I come in now" he asked still on the porch.

"I suppose"

"Look Alexis and Dad are under mistletoe; isn't it a tradition that they kiss?" Michael asked.

Before she could protest she was getting a chant of "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" with Molly clapping her hands in beat. She would kill Sam for putting it up.

Sonny smiled, "It is tradition" he said before leaning in to press his lips to hers.

When he pulled away she was flushed, "Merry Christmas Alexis" he said in that low baritone voice of his.

And she had a feeling it would be.


End file.
